


Dean's Turn

by callmeb



Series: Teddy Bears Are More Useful Than You Think [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Poor Use of Teddy Bear, Teasing, daddycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad is going to punish Dean tonight; Sam is sure of it. It’s been months since the last time one of the boys – or their father – made a mistake worthy of punishment, and Sam is excited that it won’t be him on the floor soon.<br/>He’s also excited that he was able to sneak an idea to their father earlier about getting a little gift for his big brother. Sam figures if Dean wants to get into a woman’s panties so badly, maybe he should have his own pair. His dad barely hid a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/gifts).



> Finally, right?! I know! So this took a long time to do but it's finally here and I hope you all stuck around long enough to see it happen
> 
> The lovely Oddfront helped me out when I was having trouble putting all the pieces together, so consider her part of this reason I ever managed to finish it

Another day, another hunt. This one was a nest of vampires; the rowdy, leather wearing type that picked drunken victims off one at a time. Not a difficult hunt for them, their biggest issue having only been the cops.

Then again, their dad chasing a young woman out of a dark alley really painted the man in a bad light. Of course, if Dean had spent less time flirting with a big breasted redhead – who turned out to be a vamp as well – and more time watching the group of obnoxious palefaces, that last one wouldn’t have snuck away from the patio bar on the arm of a plastered man, intending to get her late night snack on as soon as she was out of Dean’s sight. They were only lucky 16 year old Sam saw her while he was stuck in the Impala and managed to send their father the message in time to save the man’s life.

-

Dad is going to punish Dean tonight; Sam is sure of it. It’s been months since the last time one of the boys – or their father – made a mistake worthy of punishment, and Sam is excited that it won’t be him on the floor soon.

He’s also excited that he was able to sneak an idea to their father earlier about getting a little gift for his big brother. Sam figures if Dean wants to get into a woman’s panties so badly, maybe he should have his own pair. His dad barely hid a smirk.

-

When Dean settles on the floor with an old brown teddy bear and their father brings out a plastic bag instead, Sam can’t help but giggle in excitement. He doesn’t expect to see Dad tossing Dean a new stuffed animal, but the look on Dean’s face as he stares at a fat pink teddy bear is satisfactory.

“What is this?” Dean asks as if maybe he’s seeing things wrong.

“Got you a new one, boy. That old thing is fucked flat,” their father says in a matter-of-fact tone.

“It’s pink.”

Dad smirks. The new stuffed animal is indeed pink, light and soft. It’s meant for girls most likely – besides the color, it has hot pink hearts sewn on the pads of its feet, the same color thread used for a hard, wide nose at the tip of a thick snout. The whole bear is thicker, too; it’s got a round body and sturdy limbs, and Sam doesn’t even have to touch the toy to know it’s packed full of stuffing.

Dad catches Sam’s attention as he holds the bag in his hands open for the teen while Dean grumbles, shucking off his shirt and jeans in a huff. And when Sam peers in, he sees a soft pair of cotton, pastel pink panties. He has to bite back a smirk as his mind spins with images of the tight material across his big brother’s cock.

He pulls the fabric out of the bag and hides it in his front pocket before Dean notices. Sam has to find a way to get Dean in them, and catching his brother off guard is the best way to do that.

After watching Dean kneel on the floor while glaring at the pink teddy bear, Sam takes action. He launches himself off the couch and knocks Dean to his back. Dean shouts as his bare back slams into the carpet and immediately brings his arms out to grab Sam’s wrists. But with a quick turn, Sam straddles Dean’s stomach facing away from his brother’s face and uses his thighs to hold Dean’s arms stuck to his sides.

“What the hell, Sammy?” Dean growls after catching his breath. Sam ignores him and tugs on Dean’s briefs until he can get the material out from beneath Dean’s ass. “Those are supposed to stay on, genius,” Dean sneers, giving up his struggle because even though he’s bigger than Sam, the kid has legs strong enough to hold Dean down all night if he wanted to. Who knew riding cock was such a good workout?

Sam still doesn’t speak a word; though he smiles up at his dad when he hears the man chuckling at him while unzipping his jeans. Sam gleams at knowing his father approves of his tactics. He scoots down Dean’s body to get his briefs the rest of the way off, and by the time he’s pulling the panties out of his pocket, his ass is firm across Dean’s half-stiff cock.

At the first touch of cotton to Dean’s bare feet, Sam feels fingers gripping his calves. “What the hell are you doing?” Dean demands, trying to kick out. But Sam holds Dean’s thighs easily and only struggles for a moment to get the women’s underwear half way up his brother’s legs.

“I figured,” Sam starts, “that this is what you wanted.” He lifts himself to crouch over Dean as he pulls the material to the top of Dean’s thighs. As soon as Dean sees pink adorning his skin, he struggles again. He lifts his ass to get away, but instead gives Sam the chance to tug them up his hips and snap the waistband just above the tip of Dean’s cock.

Sam huffs out a laugh triumphantly as he stands up straight and turns to look down at his brother. He can’t keep the smirk off his face as Dean stares angrily at the cloth, sitting up and shifting his cock in the material. Dean’s face may refuse this, but his cock goes completely rigid within moments.

“Dad, really? That’s not fair!” Dean whines, tugging at the tight waistband.

“Next time maybe you’ll pay attention to the hunt, not the girl,” their father suggests. He juts his chin out at Sam, and once the boy is satisfied that Dean won’t try to take off the pink panties, he starts to undress. He moves quickly, tripping over his feet when he refuses to take his eyes of Dean.

Dean huffs again, giving the new pink teddy bear a glare as he grabs it roughly, getting to his knees and forcing it between his legs. The pink of the panties and the pink of the bear are similar, and Sam can’t wait until those underwear turn dark from Dean’s wet cock.

Sam settles in his dad’s lap, leaning back against the man’s still-clothed chest and straddling his jean-clad thighs. He wiggles his body against the rough, rumpled materials, shutting his eyes and moaning quietly in his throat at every shift of it against his bare skin.

Sam loves the way it all feels; the buttons of the shirt make little, even-spaced dents along his spine. The fabric itself sticks and rubs to his skin once he starts to sweat; it makes his dad’s skin burn hotter against his back. The jeans scratch his thighs and his ass cheeks.

His favorite feeling comes from the fly of his dad’s pants, though. Dad only ever pulls his cock out enough to fit it all in the boy, and the zipper waits at the base of his dick. The teeth and tab dig into Sam’s skin, scratch and scrape with every rise and drop of his body. It leaves his sensitive skin red by the time he’s done riding his dad’s lap.

”You’re gonna look so good, Dean. Panties work for you,” Sam muses, staring at Dean’s crotch as he wiggles his ass up into his dad’s lap and lifts his legs. Dad grabs Sam by the backs of his knees, pulls his legs up towards the boy’s chest, and Sam’s feet dig into his thighs. He reaches down to tug at the open fly until the zipper bites into his ass, and his dad’s cock slots into place between his cheeks. Sam hums happily, giving another wiggle just to feel the hard heat prodding at the back of his ball sac.

Dean stares grumpily, but the sight Sam presents him is enough to get his big brother in motion. Dean thrusts forward once, using his hand to keep the bear in place. He lets out a puff of breath as he repeats the motion, forcing his cock onto the plush toy in his need for friction.

“Does it feel good, Dean? The panties? Do they feel good on your cock?” Sam feigns innocence.

“Shuddup,” Dean hisses his reply.

“C’mon, Dean. I can see your cock twitching from here,” Sam continues, “I bet they’re soft; bet they’re tight on your balls.”

Their dad chuckles when Dean whines and twists his fist into the bear, dragging it sideways along the length of his shaft. “You tease the kid all the time, Dean. You should have expected he’d learn from you,” Dad reasons.

Sam chuckles and leans back, nuzzling into his father’s scruffy cheek. Dean only growls and watches as their father pops two fingers into his mouth, sloppily lapping up and down and between the digits. When he pulls them out, Sam sees a thick line of saliva dangle between his mouth and fingers; it breaks apart, landing on Dad’s lower lip with a shine.

“Good boy,” his dad mumbles when Sam dives in to lick the thin strip. “You ready for my fingers?” he asks, pulling away from Sam’s lips to kiss along the boy’s jaw. Sam moans, baring his neck further for his dad’s warm tongue. “Yes, Daddy.”

His dad reaches down and brushes his cock aside to poke at Sam’s thigh instead of between his cheeks. He spreads saliva against Sam’s hole with one quick swipe and then slides his index finger in, not stopping until he can’t press any further. Sam moans and rocks his hips down once before his father tightens his grip to keep the boy still.

The combination of feeling his dad’s calloused finger and watching Dean twitch his hips toward the plush bear in his grasp makes Sam keen. He arches his back as much as his position will allow, shivering when the shift brings cool air into the space between his neck and his father’s mouth.

Sam grins as he hears Dean groan, knowing his big brother would give anything to be in Dad’s lap right now. He knows Dean, knows that as much as Dean loves chasing skirts, he loves Sam and their dad more. That knowledge is like a drug to Sam; it makes him whimper and squirm in Dad’s tight grip, showing off his bare body for is brother. He cries out as Dad’s finger finds his prostate, and the man rubs and presses over the sensitive spot inside him. Sam’s hands reach out for the strong arm wrapped around his lifted thighs; nails dig slightly into the tan skin and hard muscle.

A rough growl brings Sam’s attention back to Dean, and he bites his lip against a wave of pleasure so that he can focus on his brother and his pathetic, snarl-contorted face. Sam knows that the teddy bear is nothing like being with Dad; its torture to have so little when the boys are used to getting so much. But Sam enjoys having the upper-hand now, so he makes a point to show Dean how much he’s enjoying their father.

He locks eyes with Dean just as Dad adds a second finger and gasps at the added pressure along his inner walls. Sam breathes hard for a few seconds before whining out an exaggerated moan. He knows that Dean’s had Dad’s fingers enough times to be fantasizing about them, wishing they were inside him, filling him up. He finally begins to helplessly thrust against the bear and Sam can easily read desperation on his brother’s face.

“Oh, Dean,” Sam whispers, like it’s all his voice can manage, like it’s torn from his throat. “Daddy feels so good.” Sam barely manages to buck his hips as Dad bites his neck and presses hard against his sweet spot. “Daddy’s fingers are so thick and rough, they’re stretching me open,” his last word stretches into another moan as those digits him pull apart and scissor-stretch his muscle.

Dean grunts, looking at Sam like his brother is killing him with every word; who knows, maybe Sam is. But the hot glare only makes Sam want to keep going.

“Can’t wait for him to take them out,” Sam’s voice has gained a little strength, but it still has a breathy quality to it that makes Dean whine. Sam watches as his brother’s hands clench and unclench; his hips swivel and thrust. The pink panties bunch and pull tight as Dean moves, a patch of wet growing from where the head of Dean’s cock leaks pre-come.

“Can’t wait for the burn of Daddy pushing into me, love the tight stretch of Daddy’s cock filling me up. He’s so big, Dean! I’ll be so full with Daddy inside me.”

Sam half-shouts as his dad prods at his prostate one last time before pulling his fingers out. Sam’s hole clenches around nothing while wet digits squeeze into his thigh.

Dad lifts him up without much trouble, and Sam eagerly reaches down to line up his dad’s cock with his entrance. When he feels the wet tip poking into him, he lets go and his dad brings him back down, using force to get his cock all the way in. Sam moans, throwing his head back against Dad’s shoulder as his body opens up and takes every inch.

The man doesn’t bother with starting slow; he lifts Sam’s whole body up and down fast and hard, thrusting his hips up to smack into his youngest son with fervor. Dad easily carries all of Sam’s weight with huge palms under tense thighs. He sees Dean watching; he keeps his eyes open just to watch his big brother’s face as he takes their dad’s cock. Dean licks his lips, moaning quietly as if he can feel what Sam’s feeling. And Sam can feel so much.

His body is completely controlled by his father, and each slam of his cheeks into the hard body beneath Sam reminds him of that. But the hard cock inside him, the damp clothing rubbing against him and the cold metal biting into him are all Sam cares about.

Everything feels so good. Dean’s eyes on Sam burn into his skin like a hot caress. The scrape and pinch of Dad’s zipper against his sensitive taint just barely tingles. Even the button presses into his delicate skin like a metallic kiss. The rough denim rubs where Dad’s hands don’t cover his cheeks. Sam wants so much more of all these sensations.

“Daddy,” Sam whines, hoping the cracked word is enough for the man to understand. He can feel Dad’s chuckle all along his body, and he settles Sam down firmly in his lap. Sam wiggles his hips, gasping as the zipper digs harder into his tender taint.

He closes his eyes for a moment and imagines what his soft skin will look like later. He’ll be red and hot to the touch. He can just _picture_ the perfect imprint of teeth at the crease of his thigh, the rectangular mark of the tab near his ass. The button will leave a circle a little higher on his thigh, past the end of the metal teeth. He loves the thought so much that his cock jerks with the feel of it on his skin, and a heavy line of pre-come drools past his slit.

Sam hears the wet slide of Dean’s tongue on those plush lips and pulls his attention back to his brother, barely containing a smile at the beet-red face before him. Dean’s body wavers and he leans forward subconsciously in attempt to see as much of Sam as possible. Sam can tell that he is embarrassed having to fuck a pink toy, having to wear pink panties. But it gives Sam so much satisfaction knowing that he can make his brother look so pathetically adorable. He wonders how much more he can tease Dean tonight.

“Come here, Dean. Wanna get closer, don’t you? Wanna see Dad’s cock in me?” Sam offers in a falsely sweet tone.

Dean bites his lip with a shaky nod. He shuffles forward awkwardly, clutching the bear with his thighs to bring it along. When Dean is only an inch away from them, sitting right there between their open legs, he settles. He reaches out to touch, but Sam quickly swipes his brother’s hand away.

“No touching,” Sam smirks. Dean growls but obeys, dropping his hand to grab at the cushion beside their dad’s leg. Sam watches Dean’s other forearm flex and relax; he peers down Dean’s body to see those abs ripple beneath taut skin. He can just barely see Dean’s wrist and the pink fluff of an ear.

Dean watches Sam get pounded, mouth agape at the close up view he has. His eyes don’t waver when Sam calls his brother’s name. So Sam reaches down, digs his fingers into Dean’s short hair and he tugs until Dean’s eyes meet his.

“Sit up, Dean. Can’t see your panties,” he directs. And when Dean hesitates, Sam pulls at his hair, tightening his fist and yanking Dean’s head so hard that his brother yelps and sits up straight. Dean lets go of the bear to grab at the couch, now using both hands to anchor himself there.

No longer hunching over, Sam can finally see the pink waistband and the head of the teddy bear as Dean rocks into it. He can just see the shape of Dean’s cock bulging out of the panties. Where the head curves beneath darker fabric, Sam can see that it’s starting to soak through, and he clenches his body around his father’s dick at the thought of Dean’s pre-come staining white over the soft pink fur of the plush bear.

“Jesus, Sammy!” his dad gasps, thrusting up harder and pulling his body down faster.

“Dean,” Sam gasps. “Dean, Daddy feels so good. Feels so good inside me.”

Dad groans and digs his nails into Sam’s thighs, spreading them open so much further that Sam’s feet point straight down and only his toes stand near his dad’s knees. Sam flexes his thighs to test the man’s grasp on him, and gets his legs hugged impossibly harder into his own chest. He bites off a cry as his body drops down again with a loud slap of balls to his skin.

“Good boy. Take Daddy’s cock. Fucking looks so good in you, baby brother,” Dean encourages, finally finding his voice as his eyes move back and forth between Sam’s face and ass, and Sam smiles. Dean may be mad about being stuck on the floor in women’s underwear, but he’ll always say something sweet to little Sammy when the boy is taking such a hard pounding.

He’s getting close, almost ready to explode now that he can feel Dean’s breath on his taint turning sticky heat into tingles, and he realizes, belatedly, that lasting longer than Dean can’t possibly happen. Sam’s just an amateur, and Dean’s the pro when it comes to teasing and talking filth. But that’s what Sam loves about his big brother.

“De-Dean, please. Tell me what they feel like. Wanna hear you say it,” Sam whimpers. His cock flops with every rise and drop of his body, smacking between his belly and inner thighs wetly, and that feeling alone will be enough for Sam if he can just hear Dean’s voice. He just needs Dean to talk dirty to him like he always does.

Sam can see the moment Dean gives in and accepts the fact that he likes it. His 20 year old big brother loves soft pink panties on his cock and he can’t pretend that it doesn’t feel so damn good because Sam can see it in Dean’s dark eyes, in his blushing face, and in his quickly snapping hips.

“They’re so soft, Sammy,” Dean starts with a heavy exhale. “Every time I move, they tug on my cock, and on my balls.” Sam whimpers at his brother’s silky voice.

“I can feel the fur of the teddy poking through ‘em, too. Feels so fucking good. Tickles my taint, pokes my ass. Fuck Sam--,” Dean’s voice breaks off and his head drops down to stare at himself as he grinds in circular motions on the toy.

“Dean,” Sam calls out when his brother stays quiet for a moment, tugging at his hair again.

Dean doesn’t look up yet, but he continues in a rush, “Just fucking look at ‘em, Sammy. They’re all wet for you, baby boy. Got my cock leaking in these fucking panties for you. Makes ‘em stick to my cock, rub right over the tip. And it just keeps getting wetter and wetter…”

Dad groans loud and rough, practically growling at the boys, and Dean’s head shoots up. Dad’s close to coming; Sam can tell by the way he’s almost holding his breath and by the needy look on Dean’s face. Dean’s dirty mouth always makes their dad shoot off.

Sam won’t last much longer once his dad comes and they all know it. Dean smirks up at his brother and father, licking his lips and clearing his throat before he starts talking again.

“The way you take Dad’s cock, just love getting your ass pounded, don’t you? Fucking take every inch of it. You belong right there, stuffed full just like that, Sammy.”

Sam moans, arching his back as much as he can just to drive himself harder on his dad’s dick. He pulls Dean impossibly closer to the space between his thighs, but not enough for his brother to touch. Dad starts lifting him completely off his dick. Sam can feel his hole clenching around nothing as air breezes against his skin, and then he’s slammed back down, speared open all over again.

“Daddy!” he cries, wrapping his fingers into the man’s forearm and squeezing.

“Can fucking smell you, little brother. Can smell Dad’s mess all over you,” Dean growls.

“Fuck,” Dad whispers harshly, and then he’s coming inside Sam. The boy can feel it, rushing inside his body in harsh, uneven ropes. He can feel the rim of his opening sticking to the curls of hair at the base of his father’s cock on every drop, and he gasps at every pulse.

“Fuck, Dad,” Dean groans, hissing at every tug on his hair. He stares as their dad spills inside Sam.

Sam needs to come before Dad finishes. “De,” he pants, and his brother immediately locks eyes with him. “That’s it, Sammy. Just take it all and let go.” Sam can’t look away from Dean. “Let it go, little brother.”

Sam whines, high-pitched and uneven, and his throat scratches as his Dad grunts into his ear.

“Fucking come on Daddy’s cock,” Dean demands, and Sam finally looks away and comes with a shout. His toes curl, just barely low enough to dig into his dad’s jean-clad thighs. White streams shoot up and onto his belly, coating his happy trail in white, filling up his navel, even reaching one dusty-colored nipple and covering it in cream.

Sam pants as he rides out his high, giving little whimpers as his dad keeps lifting and dropping his body lazily, making the boy take his still hard cock over and over. And the slower Dad’s movements become, the wilder and more rapid Dean’s hips shove back and forth. His big brother thrusts relentlessly into the pink teddy bear, straining for release. And all Sam can do is stare.

As his own body finally slows to a rut against the base of his dad’s cock, Dean growls. When their father finally stills the body in his arms, Dean sighs almost happily, as if he can’t handle watching that thick cock fucking into Sam any longer. A smile tugs at Sam’s lips; he manages a couple weak thrusts of his hips for Dean’s viewing pleasure – or torture, depends on how you want to see it – before Dad grunts into his neck and squeezes the boy’s legs hard against his chest to stop him.

Dad gently releases Sam’s legs and the boy sets his full weight down on Dad’s lap, breathily heavily now that his chest and stomach aren’t refrained. He spends a minute resting against his father’s chest, body slightly slumped down and lax, eyes lazily on Dean.

Sam focuses on Dean’s face. His brother is hot and desperate. His cheeks are well past blush red, and Sam can feel sweat slicking the soft strands of hair beneath his palm. Sam’s gaze slides lower, admiring the erratic rise and fall of Dean’s freckled chest, his abs are in a semi-permanent clench as he fucks forward against the bear. But Sam can no longer see all the pretty pink that decorates Dean’s skin.

Still full of cock, Sam leans forward to get a better view of his brother, pushing Dean’s head back to bare his throat. His dad follows him forward to peer at Dean and his teddy bear. Dean stares up at Sam, but Sam’s eyes don’t rise past Dean’s waist. He feels hot breath explode across his wrist as he hold’s Dean’s head still.

Sam’s mouth is slack, puffs of breath passing his lips gently as he gets a close up view of his 20 year old brother wearing pink panties and rutting into a similar colored girl’s toy. The cotton stretches over Dean’s cock obscenely, so thin and tight that Sam can see a thick vein dancing beneath the fabric. The once small dark spot of pre-come from Dean’s cock is now the size of a small fist, round at the head and thinned out past the tip, seeping through enough to leave a visible murky white shade over the darkened pink. Sam can see sparse dark hairs poking out past the underwear all around the base of Dean’s cock. With every move, Dean’s balls drag back and forth, full and heavy, over the giving fluff of the bear.

The face of the bear barely touches Dean’s body, and Sam finds himself wanting that nose to be put to good use. Its snout is long and thick, sturdy looking as it bulges out of the face, and Sam wonders how well it would hold up under the weight of Dean’s body. He wonders if that hard little nose can press and poke up in between Dean’s cheeks, rub at his tight hole through those panties, and be strong enough to get Dean off.

“Dean, put its nose in your ass,” Sam suggests avidly. He lifts his gaze from the toy to look into his brother’s eyes, finally unclenching his fist from Dean’s hair, soothing the strands down and pulling his hand back to himself. Dean whimpers at the loss of contact and lean forward to chase Sam’s hand, but their father stops him with a firm palm on his shoulder.

“Nu-uh, son. You do as you’re told,” he commands sternly, though his voice is clearly still rough and tired. When Dean’s shoulders slump and his grinding turns into a slow rock of his hips, Dad brings his hand back to Sam’s hips, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam prods his brother again, “C’mon Dean, do it. Ride your teddy’s face.”

Dean moans open-mouthed, Adams Apple sliding up and down on a wet swallow, and he gives one shaky nod before dropping his arms off the couch. Dean looks down and spreads his thighs. He stretches one arm back behind him while the other reaches for the plush.

He turns the toy around until the body of it lies in front of him and the face is at his ass. He pulls his legs from under his body and extends his other arm back, leaning his full weight on both his palms. He flattens his feet in front of him and lifts his ass off the ground to hover over the bear. Dean drops himself down slowly, adjusting his aim until the pointed snout of the animal disappears between his cheeks. And then he rocks his body on it, using his thighs to lift and drop himself repeatedly.

But the damn thing keeps slipping, moving out of place, blocking Sam’s view of where it should be poking his brother, and he knows Dean can’t get enough pressure from it. Dad notices, too, because he presses his boot on the body of the bear, just enough to keep the thing in one spot, and Sam can finally see the snout of the stuffed animal poking and prodding into the crease of Dean’s ass. The panties tug back and forth, and Dean’s balls tighten every time his shaky thighs drop his ass on the teddy’s face.

“God, Dean, you’re so sexy. So damn hot like this, your panties all wet just like a girl’s,” Sam groans past wet lips, staring right at Dean’s pink-clad cock. “They’re so soft and pink, just like your hole, just like that little bear’s nose. How’s it feel, Dean, having that pink teddy eat out your hole?” Dean moans so hard that Sam feels his dad’s soft cock twitch.

“I’ll bet it’s not enough, bet you want Daddy’s thick, hot cock inside you right now.” Sam leans forward again, bringing his lips a hair’s breadth away from Dean’s ear. “I’ll bet you want to shove into my sloppy wet hole while Daddy fucks into you.”

Dean surges forward in attempt to capture his brother’s mouth, but Sam pulls back quickly. The movement has Dean’s hips pushing forward and straight against his dad’s boot, and he moans when his dick rubs against hard leather.

“Fuck,” Dad breathes out. Sam is jealous in that moment, seeing his brother rut into their dad’s boot looking like a slut. But the man quickly regains control of himself and lifts his foot, shrugging Dean back.

“Use your bear, Dean,” he tries to sound stern, but Sam can feel the body beneath him shiver and give off a wave of heat.

Dean whines, but shifts his hips back again, rocking into the snout harder than before. He gasps every time he drops his body low. His eyes stay open, though, staring at the spot straight between Sam and Dad’s legs. Sam swivels his hips and chuckles as Dean’s eyes follow the tight movement. His mouth hands open on a loud moan and his arms shake under his weight. Sam leans forward again to block his brother’s view, giggling as Dean’s head tilts in sync, trying to see his brother’s open body. Finally Dean whines and gives Sam this completely deprived face.

“Let me see. Please just let me see, Sammy,” Dean begs desperately. He huffs, harsh and needy, and Sam knows that Dean is close; he just needs a little bit more to push him over the edge.

“Please, Sammy,” Dean repeats. “Please just--,” he cuts himself off with a choked swallow and his arms buckle. Dean’s body drops; his ass lands directly on top of the teddy bear, and Sam can see his brother attempting to lift himself up again. His arms and legs shake too much, though, so Sam watches his brother relentlessly rub his ass as much as he can into the floor instead.

He gives in to his brother’s pleas after a minute, wanting to see Dean come as much as Dean wants to come. Sam sits straight in his father’s lap and uses his feet to lift his ass up, slowly pulling his body off the man’s soft cock. He can feel how sticky his flesh is, and can feel more of his dad’s seed drip when he clenches.

Dean can see everything; Sam can tell by the wide ‘O’ face his brother makes. He doesn’t have to see himself to know there are red blotches and lines from the fly of Dad’s jeans. He knows the metal teeth left an impression in his skin, left his body hot and marked. He knows there are fingerprints in his skin where his dad gripped his thighs.

“Oh God!”

His brother moves frantically, jaw open so wide it looks painful, eyes glued on Sam’s body. Sam’s sees the moment his brother’s dick explodes, the force of his release shooting against the panties obvious. The pink quickly soaks through, showing murky white as Dean spills. Dad moans behind Sam as they both watch Dean shake, holding his ass down steady on the toy’s snout as his dick pulses. His brother can barely make a sound, his mouth stuck in a silent shout. Sam rocks down onto his dad’s cock again and clenches hard, smirking when Dean whimpers at the sight.

Slowly, his body turns lax; Dean’s head hangs forward and his eyes fall shut. A heavy sigh vibrates from his chest as Dean pushes himself forward and plops his face into the bare couch between Sam and Dad’s legs.

Dad reaches out and runs heavy fingers through Dean’s hair. “You look so pretty, boy,” he muses. Dean only whimpers, rolling his head into the soothing palm and sighing into the hot space between three bodies. Sam reaches down, too, and tugs his brother’s arm forth. He pushes back until his dad leans into the couch and there’s space to pull Dean up with them. Dean stumbles, but manages to lift himself up and straddle their dad’s legs, first lifting Sam’s out of the way and then dropping his brother’s thighs atop his.

The position keeps Sam slightly lifted, and he can’t feel his dad’s jeans scraping between his cheeks anymore. But trying to force his ass down has all three of them groaning with too much pressure in too sensitive places. Dean wraps his arms around Sam and squeezes, while Dad kisses along the back of Sam’s neck. Dean follows their dad’s move soon after, running wet lips over Sam’s throat and working his way up to Sam’s mouth. Dad pulls his lips away and watches as the two boys kiss, slow and sloppy and full of content sighs into each others’ mouths.

When Dean pulls away and turns to their father, Sam rests his head back on the man’s shoulder to watch. Dean leans forward, open-mouthed, and barely grazes their dad’s lips before a hand runs through his hair and tugs just hard enough to make Dean gasp.

“You still thinking about that girl?” Dad questions, and for a moment, Dean actually looks like he’s completely forgotten about the reason he’s being punished in the first place. But he shakes his head and tries to lean in again, without success.

“Didn’t think so. Next time you think about flirting, Dean, you better make sure we’re not in the middle of a hunt. Understand?” He keeps his tone even and his gaze steady, and Sam loves how he can see straight through Dean in that moment when his brother responds to their dad obediently.

“Yessir,” Dean swallows before continuing, “She can’t give me this, Daddy. I promise. None of them can give me this.” And Sam can’t help but wrap himself around his brother to kiss his sweat-slicked neck.

“That’s a good boy,” Dad praises before finally pulling Dean to him, and their lips lock hard as the oldest Winchester takes control of Sam’s brother, making Dean’s throat shiver out a moan as he presses in to Sam’s body. Sam feels his dad’s free hand snake around him, and Dean whimpers when their dad drags a finger over soiled underwear to tease the older son.

Sam feels his dad pull away from Dean again. “Maybe we should keep you in pretty little panties all the time,” he smirks, glancing down where his fingers play. “Maybe you just need your own little collection of them to keep you from trying to get into someone else’s.”

“Dad,” Dean whines breathlessly, and both Sam and his dad chuckle. Sam thinks it’s a great idea though, and tells himself to keep an open eye next time they go shopping.

He lifts his head once more to kiss his brother, and Sam can taste his father in Dean’s mouth. As the two boys kiss, Dad carefully lifts Sam off his lap, finally pulling his dick completely out of the teenager with a relieved groan. Sam and Dean somehow end up lying along the couch as their dad stands. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam can see Dad’s jeans, and he moans into Dean’s mouth when he sees the mess they made. Dad’s cock is wet with his own come, and his blue jeans are tainted white where they zip down. Sam can’t help but hump forward into Dean, easily straddling a leg and feeling Dean’s hairy thigh drag against his tender skin.

“Hey now, keep that up and you’ll be punished too, Sam,” Dad warns, and actually has to lift Sam away from his brother to stop the boy. But Sam obliges, the sting between his cheeks reminding him that he wants to see the marks on his skin left by those rough jeans. Sam easily leaves his whimpering brother on the couch to stare in the mirror of the bathroom. Dean follows him in shortly after, and Sam spares a glance his way as he busies himself on tiptoes in attempt to see his ass.

“Need help, Sammy?” Dean tries to sound mocking, but the exhaustion wins through. Still, Dean wraps his hands around Sam’s thighs without encouragement and hoists him up. Finally, Sam can peer over his shoulder and see what Dad did.

He smirks at his reflection, reaching around to run a nail over wet red flesh. He locks eyes with Dean through the mirror when Dean sighs into his skin, and both boys take a minute to simply feel the indents and heat that litter Sam’s thighs and reach all the way up to his sticky hole.

Dean pulls both his and Sam’s fingers away after the fourth hiss the younger boy lets out. Sam turns back to his brother with a smile and they kiss again, Sam looking down and Dean looking up as they move their lips slow and push their tongues deep. They only pull apart when Dean’s tired grip wavers and threatens to drop Sam.

They quickly clean themselves up; Dean uses a wet washcloth to wipe gently at Sam’s tender skin, once over the teen’s loose hole, and his chest where Dean’s mess rubbed into Sam’s skin. He tosses his dirty panties aside and wipes himself off, and Sam giggles as he watches Dean carefully tuck his sensitive dick into an old pair of underwear.

Their father quickly stops the boys as they walk from the bathroom to their bed, and they each look up at the man curiously; Sam follows Dad’s gaze down to Dean’s fresh briefs.

“Punishment’s not over, son. Got another pair right here for you to wear tonight,” Dad explains, advancing on Dean with something black in one hand. Sam squeals excitedly when his tired brain catches up – sooner than Dean’s – and he watches his father tug at Dean’s underwear until they fall to the ground. Dean’s only protest is a whiny grunt as Dad taps his thigh, signaling him to lift his foot.

Once the new panties are pulled up and fit snugly around Dean’s waist, both Sam and his father step back to admire the new piece. These panties are black, but still cotton. They are only a long triangle cupping Dean’s soft dick and balls. The waistband is lace, and they thin out into only an inch of material around his hips. When Sam peers around Dean’s backside, he giggles; the material is thin as it disappears between Dean’s cheeks.

“It’s a thong,” Sam can’t help but point out unnecessarily. His comment earns him a smack in the arm, “Shuddup!” and the teenager can’t hold back his sniggers.

“Alright, Sammy, that’s enough. C’mere,” Dad beckons and Sam pouts his lower lip out as he leans into his dad. He wraps his arms around his dad’s neck and leans in for a kiss. His body quickly molds against the man’s chest as his dad slides both hands down Sam’s sides, around to his back, and down to his rear. Sam moans appreciatively as Dad kneads one ass cheek in his palm, and he sighs when he gets a couple soft pats on the other.

“Get to bed, boy,” Dad whispers on his lips. Sam licks and nips at his father once more before reluctantly pulling away. He smacks one globe of meat as he passes Dean and scuttles off to bed before his brother can smack him back.

Sam hops onto the mattress and turns in time to watch his father tug Dean to his chest. As he snuggles under the sheets, he finds the not-so-new now teddy bear in Dean’s spot and he fans his fingers over its fur, scratching gently on its body where Dean’s cock rubbed up against it. He keeps his fingers buried in the fur as he pays attention to his family again.

Dad and Dean have their arms wrapped around each other loosely and are kissing gently; Sam can see a hint of pink tongue darting past Dean’s lips. And their dad has both hands firm on Dean’s ass, smoothing over the bare skin, making Dean gasp and rock his hips forward into the taller man.

When a chuckle rumbles in his dad’s throat and he speaks, it’s just loud enough for Sam to hear, “Go on, Dean. Your teddy is waiting for you.” Sam brings the stuffed animal to his chest in wait.

Dean whines into their dad’s mouth, flexes his arms tighter and presses their lips harder together. Sam watches his dad swat Dean’s backside twice – skin on skin a quiet sting of noise – and pull the younger man’s body away by the waist. His dad’s fingers linger over the thin black lace wrapping around Dean’s hips as his brother slowly steps away. The man even slots an index finger between black fabric and tan skin, and as Dean moves towards the bed, Dad tugs the material, lets it slip, and smirks as it snaps back in place. Sam kind of wants to do the same thing.

By the time Dean joins Sam in bed, he’s already on his back under the covers with the bear. He holds the plush out to his brother with wide eyes and just the slightest hint of a smile. Dean snatches the bear from him with a snarl that lacks any heat, and Sam doesn’t bother to bite back his grin once he hears his father chuckling as he gets into his own bed.

His brother climbs in and settles on his side, tucking the bear high up between his legs. Sam quickly pulls the teddy back and flips it around, pushing it back in its place with the snout snug along Dean’s crack, and the body along Dean’s front; his cock is half hard again – presumably from the feel-up Dad gave him. Sam wiggles and presses it harder into Dean’s body, wanting to be sure the nose is sticking the thin black fabric right against Dean’s hole. His brother clenches his cheeks and squeezes his thighs with a puffed out breath, so Sam’s sure it’s snug where he wants it.

Sam smiles big and wraps one fist just below the collar of Dean’s shirt, tugging his older brother half on top of his chest. He drops his other palm heavy on Dean’s waist, just above the waistband, and scratches his pinky along skin just under the lace. He tucks his head down into the crook of Dean’s neck as Dean drops a heavy arm over his stomach.

When Dean leans further into his body, Sam can feel the furry legs of the stuffed animal rubbing at his thigh and hip. He wishes he could feel Dean’s hard cock stretching the cotton and getting it wet, but he knows he’ll have to wait until Dean’s punishment is over – lest he wants to get punished for touching Dean when he’s not supposed to. He settles for peering down Dean’s back to see his brother’s tan cheeks, the line of fabric that disappears in the crevice, and two pastel pink ears against his thighs.

With a lick of his lips, Sam mumbles into his brother’s warm neck, “You should wear panties more often, Dean. Should wear ‘em next time you ride Daddy.” He makes sure his wet mouth drags along Dean’s skin, and receives a moan and thrust from his brother. The muscles of his ass clench together, and the teddy’s ears slide up Dean’s skin an inch.

“Lacy ones, though. Just all lace,” Sam adds. He puts pressure on Dean’s waist as he slides his palm down, causing the material to drag and scratch along Dean’s hip. Dean thrusts forward again and scrapes his fingers down Sam’s chest.

Sam hears rustling and a creak from the bed beside him, and he glances across the bed in the dark motel room to see his father looking back, settling on his side with an elbow digging into his pillow, and his head propped up in his hand. His eyes following the line of his dad’s body to see his forearm sliding beneath the covers, and the pristine white sheets bulge and recede in a steady slow pattern.

Sam smiles into Dean’s neck, smacking his lips wetly and moving his mouth to the shell of Dean’s ear. He speaks louder this time, “Daddy can pull that thong to the side and you can just sit on his cock like that,” and he giggles as if he is a kid again while both Dean and Dad moan. Dirty talking is _definitely_ the best thing he’s ever learned from Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave me a comment!
> 
> As for the series, right now I'm putting a pause on it because I can't write anything without feeling repetitive. But maybe one day I'll add more, you never know!


End file.
